Sleepwalker
by Leather clad DRACO
Summary: *First fanfic!* Draco sleepwalks his way down to Snapes office lookin for some kink. Will he get it? Probably not.


SLEEPWALKER  
  
Draco, just like the majority of the sixth year students. went to bed at around half past ten, and he was asleep by quarter to eleven. But fifteen minutes later he was up again. The only problem was, he was still asleep. He got out of bed and put on his dressing gown.  
  
Draco had been known to sleep-walk before, usually with humourous results. However, this particular time, he was about to make a complete arse out of himself.  
  
He stumbled out of his dormitory and made his way down to the common room. Then he exited the common room and trundled down the dungeon corridor, heading towards Professor Snapes office. Once he had arrived, he knocked on the door, mumbled "Come in" to himself, and proceded to enter the room.  
  
Snape was sat at his desk, and looked somewhat surprised at the sight of Draco in his dressing gown.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?", he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
He put down his quill and starred at Draco with a bewildered expression on his face. Suddenly a moan erupted from Dracos mouth, and he began to untie his dressing gown.  
  
"Draco!", said Snape in alarm. "What are you doing?".  
  
Draco began to sing sleepily, "If you want my body and you think i'm sexy.....".  
  
The dark green dressing gown dropped to the floor, revealing a perfectly smooth skinned body that was wearing only a pair of boxers.  
  
Snape starred disbelievingly at the sixteen year old, who had now started caressing his chest with his hand. Snape watched uncomfortably as Draco began to moan softly.  
  
Suddenly Snape realised what he was doing, and turned his head away.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, go back to bed", he said firmly.  
  
But instead of going back to bed, Draco approached the desk and leant over it, in a sexy way.  
  
"Spank me", he said sleepily.  
  
"Pardon?!", said Snape, his voice sounded somewhat higher than usual.  
  
"Spank me", repeated Draco seductively. "Oh! Spank me! Spank me! I've been a naughty boy!".  
  
Snape opened and closed his mouth. He was utterly lost for words.  
  
"If....if i spank you", said Snape eventually. "Will you go back to bed?".  
  
"Bed", said Draco. "Mmmm Snape and naughty boy in bed".  
  
"On your own?", suggested Snape.  
  
Draco merely moaned again.  
  
"If i spank you", repeated Snape, "Will you go to bed??".  
  
"Mmmm", sighed Draco.  
  
Snape hesitated for a moment, before spanking Draco lightly on the backside.  
  
"There", he said. "Bye!".  
  
"Harder!", demanded Draco.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, and hit Draco harder.  
  
"Harder! Harder!", moaned Draco.  
  
Snape stood up and slapped Dracos arse so hard it made his hand sting.  
  
"Now!", said Snape. "Bed!".  
  
"No, no", said Draco, getting up from the desk. "Now it's kinky sex time".  
  
Draco ran his hand down his chest, and over his smooth stomach, then he ran his fingers around the waist of his boxers. He was just about to remove them, but Snape shot forward, grabbed the dressing gown off of the floor and covered Draco with it.  
  
"But kinky dungeon sex....", mumbled Draco.  
  
Snape ushered Draco towards the door.  
  
"No! No, kinky dungeon sex!", said Snape.  
  
He opened the door and pushed Draco out. The door slammed shut and Draco suddenly woke up.  
  
"Huh?", he said, feeling a little confused.  
  
He looked down and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. A grin spread across his face.  
  
"I'm a sexy boy", he thought to himself.  
  
Then he thought about knocking on Snapes door and asking him if he wanted kinky dungeon sex. So he did. Snape opened the door.  
  
"Oh good", he said, looking relieved. "You're awake".  
  
"Yeah", said Draco. He paused. "Wanna have kinky dungeon sex?".  
  
"Wha.......NO!".  
  
"Oh whyyyy?".  
  
"Because....because....I'm a teacher and you're..".  
  
"A sexy boy. Yes, i know".  
  
"A student!".  
  
"A sexy student!".  
  
"Go away!". Snape closed the door in Dracos face. Draco shrugged, and trundled off down the corridor humming, "If you want my body, and you think i'm sexy....". 


End file.
